This invention relates to a whole body exercise device that provides a dynamic means of exercising, utilizing an inexpensive harness that restricts the extension of the leg at the knee. The leg extension exercise device is designed to be utilized either in a formal exercise setting or uniquely can be worn under the user's garments during the user's day-to-day routine. Unlike popular isometric exercises which can also be adapted into a regimen outside a conventional training arena, the exercise device of this invention provides for dynamic rather than static routines. The exercise routines are incorporated into normal, walking from place-to-place on the job or at home while doing the tasks of normal daily life.
Furthermore, unlike exercise machines which are specifically directed to leg extension exercises, the apparatus simultaneously exercises a variety of muscle structures as well as those involved in extending or flexing the leg. For example, in addition to exercising virtually all of the leg muscles, the apparatus of this invention when utilized will exercise the abdomen and back muscles and improve the user's posture as well as his strength and stamina.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an effective leg harness that can be worn to limit hyperextension of the leg at the knee such that the user will walk or stand with his legs slightly flexed. In this position, the user depends in substantial part upon his leg muscles as opposed to the locked bone structure of his skeleton to support his body. The cooperative effect of numerous muscle structures acting to support the body, particularly upon movement during walking, provides an active form for leg and torso conditioning for both non-athletes and athletes. By simple adjustment of the straps comprising the harness, the apparatus can alter the level of difficultly of conditioning and provide both a mild conditioning or a rigorous training.
The apparatus also has application for therapeutic conditioning that is useful after knee operations or knee injuries that can be implemented in a program of recuperation or rehabilitation. The harness is inexpensively manufactured and easily engaged on the wearer such that the wearer can make his own adjustment and devise his own routine according to his ability and his desired level of difficultly.